Two Footer
by LM Simpson
Summary: AU ONESHOT Time: 1990s. Place: Great Valley. Location: Isla Sorna, AKA Jurassic Park Site B.


**Title: **Two Footer

**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)

**Pairing(s): **None

**Rating: **K+

**Warning(s): **Nothing, really. The rating's just for safety reasons for the most part.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Land before Time _or _Jurassic Park. _This was just something that bubbled in my mind.

**Other tidbits: **I was never a huge fan of dinosaurs, but I find both _The Land before Time _and _Jurassic Park _produce good childhood memories of mine. Granted, the last time I actually saw one of the LBT movies I was a fourth grader, but yeah, both the original and the sequels make me nostalgic to this day (I've recently began watching both Jittery Dragon's YouTube poops and the TV show online, though. I also used some info (synopsis, slang, etc.) from the LBT wiki to refresh my memory about a few things). The _Jurassic Park _series, meanwhile, remains one of my absolute favorite franchises to this day. Considering that both are made by Universal and have had Steven Spielberg work with them at some point into their lives, I guess the thought of combining the two in my head was inevitable.

This is an alternative universe fic. I know that I'm going to have to sacrifice some continuity errors to make this work. Like, I'm completely ignoring the original LBT for the most part. Forgive me for that. It's just to make this work out a little better. But, I'm willing to make it as mistake free as possible. Yes, the original JP is better than the sequels, but having some memories from one island and then others from the other is… dumb.

0000

Grandpa once told me about them. The two footers, I mean. He said that they created everything we know, from the trees to the rocks, from the longnecks to the sharpteeth, and from the Great Valley to the Mysterious Beyond. _His _own grandpa once told _him_ that they kept other dinosaurs and him in little caves before they got big another. Then one day, they disappeared without a trace. All of the dinosaurs still in little caves were released, and some dinosaurs relocated to the inner Great Valley and others to the outer Mysterious Beyond.

Life went on as normal… Until one day, they returned again.

Spike saw them first. He ran towards us one day blabbering about something that obviously scared him.

"He sawed something really weird," Ducky interpreted. "He did, he did. It was taller than us, but not as big as the grownups. It did not look like any of us. Not like a spiketail, not like a swimmer, not like a threehorn, not like a flyer, not like a longneck, not like anything else here. Yep, yep, yep. It standed on two legs and had different layers of skin on it. It wanted to touch him, but the other spiketails would not let it. Nope, nope, nope…"

Petrie shook. "Me no want to hear about this…"

Cera scoffed. "Hmmph! Really? Maybe he just had too much light in his eyes! You know how bright the bright circle gets this time of the day!"

Ducky frowned. I was curious about what Spike was talking about, but at the same time I had a bad feeling inside me.

Later that day, when we were back near the grownups, we heard a rumble. We thought at first that it was the start of an earthshake, but it got louder and louder. My jaw dropped when I saw the first… flying thing. It flew like a flyer, and yet it was not a flyer… Or a flying rock for that matter. Then I heard another rumble behind me, turned around, and saw some things that looked just like the flying things, only they were on the ground. I noticed some weird things that looked like nothing I ever saw before then riding in them. Some of them carried long, gray sticks.

We ran. The riding things ran towards us, but they kept catching us in bigger, harder sticks, long vines, and giant webs. Ducky's mother was trapped between two sticks. Grandma and Grandpa went down with thunderous thuds when vines were tied around their legs. Cera head butted one that jumped out of the riding thing before she was trapped in a web. In the chaos I didn't know what to do except run, run, and run… Until something hit me in the middle of my neck. I felt sleepy and quickly crumbled to the ground. I could feel myself being tied up in the hardest vine I've ever seen as my mind faded to black…

I did not have one sleep story when I woke up. I was in a little cave next to Grandpa and Grandma. I wanted to escape from the cave, but there was no true opening like a true cave—just a lot of little openings, that's all.

"Grandpa," I said, "What's going on?"

"I believe these are the two footers my grandfather once told me about, Littlefoot…"

"The creators, Grandpa?"

He nodded as best as he could, crammed into that large, fake cave.

"Then what do they want to do to us, then?"

"They are probably taking us back to where they come from, beyond the Mysterious Beyond, and beyond the Big Water."

"But, why? Why now?"

Grandma replied, "Maybe this is what the two footers believe is best for us. They are our creators would like to take care of us again. But I'm not too sure myself, little one. All we have to do is wait…"

I could hear Chomper squealing in pain from a distance. He seemed to be closer to the Great Valley than usual. I wondered what happened to him at that time, because I was not aware then that one of the meaner two footers broke his leg. He still walks with a limp to this day.

I waited in that cave, bored out of my mind, for a long time. A couple of two footers would walk by our cages, point at us, talk about us, and then go about their business. This happened for however long I was in there that night until some other two footers came by all of our caves. Four were grownups. A fifth one was smaller, darker than the others, and probably young like I was at the time.

Spike grunted.

"One of those things is the thing that Spike sawed! Yep, yep, yep!"

"Let's open the, ah, least dangerous ones, first." I heard one of them say. "Y'know, the, ah, ones with no sharp teeth, or sharp horns, or, ah, spikes…"

One opened up Ducky's mom's cave. One released Petrie's family's caves up. The littlest one came to my cave. It stared at me in amazement, and I stared at her, before opening my cave. She ran away before I could thank her. It was not until later that Chomper described these same two footers as trying to heal his broken leg. I believe that these were the good two footers that rescued us from the bad two footers that tried to hurt us.

We all ran once we were free. Mister Threehorn charged once he noticed fire coming from the bad two footer's temporary nests. When his temper flared, he was the most dangerous threehorn I knew. We stormed the nests, trashing their riding things and their flying things, destroying the nests themselves, and trying to drive out the bad two footers from the Great Valley. To say the least, it worked. They ran into the Mysterious Beyond, where the sharpteeth and fast biters eventually ate them all. I know that they did the same to at least one of the good ones.

We all presumed that that would be the last time we ever saw the two footers. But it was not meant to be. Chomper was kidnapped at one point, along with his father, in the Mysterious Beyond, by the same bad two footers. Before he distanced himself away from us for good, Chomper recounted about how he witnessed where and how the two footers, bad and good, lived. He described all the strange caves they lived in, all the things they rode on and in like a log through water, and how bright it was even during night. The experience shook him. He was never the same after that.

Life went on as normal for a few winters. Then I noticed the same rumbling I heard before the two footers came. It was indeed a flying thing, only it was as white as a sky puffie, not greenish black like the jungle. And there was just one, unlike a lot of them. I was a very adventurous little longneck, but the fear that shot through me as it flew over the Great Valley was enough for me to run. I retreated towards my grazing grandparents.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" I screamed. "They're back! The two footers are back!"

Grandma and Grandpa stopped grazing. Grandma looked up first, then Grandpa as the flying thing because a white dot in the sky.

"You're right little one," Grandma said. "That is one of the two footer's flying things!"

"I wonder what they are up to this time, Littlefoot…" Grandpa said.

Ducky saw them first. They ran into her herd when they were being chased by the fast biters. Apparently the fast biters were angry enough at them to chase them out of the Mysterious Beyond and into the Great Valley. She later said that they looked different from the ones that came to the Great Valley before.

"I do not know if they are bad or good," she ended her tale with. "I do not, I do not…"

Petrie's mother most likely believed that they were the bad ones.

"Me saw them too!" He said right after Ducky was done. "Petrie's mom try to feed two footers to Petrie and brothers and sisters! Petrie and others thought two footers were fish tale from Uncle Pterano until they come first time to hurt us! She grab smallest one near our nest and try feed cause because we very hungry and she no like them!"

He stopped talking. His eyes grew larger and he began shaking. "Maybe two footers would curse me and family for trying to eat little two footer…" He placed his wings over his beak. "Me feel sick now…"

That was all we said about those encounters at the time. We also mentioned winters later that we probably saw one or two of them for awhile, atop trees, inside two footer caves, and along the edge of the Great Valley, but I don't know if that was mass panic or the real thing. Either way, after Petrie's confirmed encounter with the two footers that was the last we saw of them. And ideally, it will _stay _that way…

THE END


End file.
